Why Not To Mess With The Demon Princess
by Reyshia Moon Morningstar
Summary: Goku gets caught with Lerin and Kogaiji is not Happy. Rated M to be safe. I took a lot of creative license please excuse any impossible situations in this fan-fiction.
1. WHAT THE HELL!

**Chapter 1: What The Hell**

It had been years since Gumao had been dealt with for good, and it turned out that once Kougaiji's mother was un-cursed, he was more than willing to help the Sanzo party since Sanzo and Hakkai were the ones who had found a way to lift the curse. Goku and Lirin were now adults, had had started to think of each other in ways Kougaji was not happy about. Of course, Kougaji knew he could not stop his stubborn little sister, so rather than try he simply settled for watching them carefully on dates. He started chaperoning after Lirin came back to the castle after a date looking very disheveled, but he was unable to prove that anything had happened. The chaperoned dates at Kougaji's house worked until Lirin got slick and was caught with Guko in a very embarrassing intimate moment. Kougaji was pissed. He dragged Goku back home after seriously mangling him, and after that Goku and Lirin started dating secretly. Hakkai was not happy about this and constantly tried to deter Goku from Lirin – though he knew what it would be like for Goku to leave her, we was worried about what could happen if they continued to meet behind Kougaji's back.

One day, when Goku had just come back from another date, Hakkai cornered him and the kitchen and questioned him.

"Are you going to see Lirin again? Don't you remember what happened last time?" He asked exasperated – his patience and energy both greatly worn down from worrying about Goku.

Goku, being too stubborn to listen, just replied with a rude "So?" and pushed past him.

Hakkai let his head drop to the counter with a soft sigh once he had left the room. It hurt him terribly to try to break up Goku and Lirin, but he could not bear the thought of losing Goku to Kougaji's revenge. They had gotten too close to that already on countless adventures. He couldn't lose yet another person who was so close to him.

Gojyo knew how much Goku's stubbornness was affecting Hakkai. He gave the healer a squeeze on the shoulder as he passed as a small sign of reassurance, before he went into the next room to try his hand at convincing Goku.

"This isn't worth losing your life over, Goku."

Goku, infuriated by this, sharply replied back, "I love Lirin - I'm not going to give up just because her brothers a prick."

Hakkai and Gojyo realized that they were fighting a losing battle, and appealed to Sanzo, hoping the master of the monkey could help him see reason. Sanzo was already irritated from a nasty argument with Kougaiji over how he'd better keep Goku away from Lirin, or the entire Sanzo party's lives would be forfeit, went after Goku.

"I'm not helping you if Kougaji decides to kill you- If you get caught again, you're screwed."

**-**_**Flashback-**_

_Goku went to see Lirin again for one of their dates at the palace because Kougaiji never has and never trust Goku. As they were having dinner, Kougaiji went off to his room, suddenly extremely tired. When he woke up he realized that he had left them alone and questioned a maid on their whereabouts, who said they were in Lirin's room._

_Kougaiji now was really pissed. He bolted to Lirin's room, worried about what they could be doing, and threw the door open to see one thing that makes him start seeing red. Lirin wasn't wearing anything from the waist up and Goku wasn't either - Lirin even had his pants half way off. Kougaiji yelled "What the hell?", and before the teens could blink he had already dragged Goku out of the room by the throat._

_Six hours after Goku left someone banged on the door, nearly breaking it down. Hakkai looked at the others before slowly opening it. It was Kougaiji and he was carrying a really beaten up, almost dead Goku .Sanzo practically yelled "What the hell did that idiot do this time?" None of them missed the worry for for Goku that Sanzo tried to mask._

_Kougaiji throws Goku in the in room not caring where he landed, and no one dared to approach him just yet, unsure of what Kougaji might do, though Hakkai began to assess his injuries as much as he could from a distance. Kou looked at the conscious members of the Sanzo party, his eyes full of a murderous rage as he warned them, "Tell that little bastard to keep his hands off my sister, or he dies." Then he shot a glare that even terrified Sanzo himself, Slammed the door, and left._

_As soon as he was gone, Hakkai rushed to Goku's side and began to heal him as much as he could, but the injuries were so numerous that Gojyo was forced to stop him before he killed himself from overusing his powers. Goku was still badly injured when Sanzo gently moved him to his bed and began to bandage him, and it would be over a month before he would be fully functional again. They nearly lost two members of the Sanzo party that day – a realization that left Gojyo and Sanzo shattered as they sat by Hakkai's and Goku's bedsides._

**-**_**End Flash back-**_

Goku, already pissed at being badgered, sharply replied, "I'm going now" and left before anyone could argue.

"He'll never learn." Sanso thought to himself as he settled back at the table, lighting a cigarette.

(I needed to use this as a dividing line))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

This is actually my story from another account except I had my beta reader go through it. Its amazing how much a beta reader can improve your fan-fictions.


	2. Worrie

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

Hours later, Goku was still missing. Just as Sanzo stood to go look for him, muttering about idiotic monkeys, the door flew open with a loud bang.

"BALDY!" came the voice of a frantic Lirin, "You have to get the guy with the stupid looking monocle. Big brother went after Goku again, and he's hurt bad!" Sanzo couldn't decide who he's pissed at more - Goku or Kougaji, so he settled for yelling at the center of the problem.

"WHAT? Are you serious?"

Lirin nodded frantically, her eyes wide, "Yes, please hurry up."

Sanzo yelled over his shoulder, "Hakkai, get in here NOW!" as Lirin brought Goku into the room.

**- **_**An hour later -**_

Hakkai sighed as he sat back, trying to hide his shaking hands. "Goku will live."

Everyone let out a breath of relief as Gojyo helped Hakkai to a chair, where he sank down wearily, rubbing his forehead before looking at Lirin. "Would you mind explaining what happened?"

(I needed to use this as a dividing line))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I've got the most most awesome beta reader ever.


	3. Resolution

**Chapter 3: Ending**

AN: This last chapter and it will explain everything.

**-Chapter 3-**

Lirin lets out a melancholy sigh.

"You see, what happened was…"

**-Flash back-**

"_YOU'RE WHAT?" Kougaji bellowed, furious. Lirin, for the first time since she and Goku had gotten caught, was truly terrified of her brother. She tried once again to explain._

"_I'm pregnant and-"_

_Kou cut her off. "Who's is it – is it Goku's?" _

_Kougaiji spat his name out in fury. _

_Lerin was starting to regret telling Kougaji, but once more she tried to reason with her brother. _

"_So what if Goku's the father?" _

_Kougaiji, once again seeing blood red, yelled, "I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL RIP HIM TO PIECES!" _

_As he goes to bolt out the door, Lirin gets in front of him. With what little courage she still has she tells her brother, "Don't you dare - we are both consenting adults! It's my life, and don't you dare…":_

_Kou, not wanting to hurt Lirin, has Yaone get her out the way so he can leave, then proceeds to hunt down Goku. Lirin rips herself out of Yaone's grasp and runs off the direction Kougaiji ran in. By the time she arrived, Goku had already been abandoned and there was no sign of her brother._

-**End Flashback-**

"Does Goku know?" Hakkai carefully questioned.

Lirin, looking anxious now, said "I didn't have a chance to tell him before brother went ballistic- I should have just told Goku first."

Goku comes out exactly at this time, and before anyone notices he's there he states, "Well, I know now. Why didn't you tell me before?".

Hakkai turned to Goku and sharply asked him, "Just what are you doing out of bed?"

Lirin says to Goku, "Um…Goku?", but her question is cut off by the monkey, "I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy. This is so awesome!" Goku grinned, looking happier than he had been in a long time.

"How far along are you, Lirin?" Goku asked.

Lirin replied, "I'm three months along, Goku."

'I wonder when Kougaiji started getting suspicious - that's the only reason why he'd keep an eye on us. Probably because he just didn't and still doesn't like me.' Goku thinks to himself.

Sanzo sharply cuts of Goku's train of thought. "In case you haven't noticed, we still need to make sure you live past the next 6 months Idiot."

Before anymore can be said Kougaiji shows up.

"Lirin, what the heck do you think you're doing? I have been looking all over for you! I can't believe you just ran off like that! Why are you with them?" He growled, furious.

"You are coming back home with me now, little girl." Kougaiji went to grab her, but Lirin stepped back and sharply replied,

"I'm not a little girl in case you haven't noticed. I am 18 - that makes me a grown woman. I can make my own choices now."

Kou frowns, "Then act like it Lirin. We're going home now!"

" NO!" Lirin yells back. Kou, tired of fighting, said simply, "Lirin, we need to go back now. If you don't go peacefully I will be forced to carry you."

"You're not carrying her anywhere, Kougaiji!" Goku cuts in. "There is nothing wrong with us being together. I love Lirin, ok? She loves me. We're not doing anything wrong."

This time Lirin cuts in. "I was trying to tell you we're engaged before you went postal on Goku."

Kou, slightly calmer at this point, realizes it would be pointless to argue, but he is not going to let his sister run off with Goku without first giving the latter a stern warning.

"Fine, then you can stay together, but you hurt her I am going to fucking kill you." Kougaiji growled, making many of the room's occupants flinch slightly, but Goku stood strong.

"If I ever hurt Lirin once for a second - I would expect you to."

**- Epilogue -**

Two months later, Goku and Lirin got married. Lirin had babies (that's right, twins) after four more months. They forgave Kougaiji. Actually, Goku wasn't too mad when he found out why Kougaiji was upset - he is her older brother after all. Everything worked out.

-END-

(I needed to use this as a dividing line))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I love the way this story turned out. I've got the best betta reader ever.


End file.
